Clasping devices currently available for the purpose of fastening and unfastening articles to which they are attached such as clothing all have major deficiencies of one form or another. Those clasps that are an item separate from the articles to be fastened such as pins, clamps, rings, nets suffer from the inconvenience of having a logistics independent from and in addition to the logistics of the articles themselves. Those clasps that are integral with the paired articles such as buttons, snaps, hooks have a variety of other short-comings. Some are difficult to install and maintain. Others lack a uniformity in their locking and unlocking characteristics. This leads to wear and tear on the particular clasping device and to the attached article as well as to a malfunctioning of the basic locking mechanism.
A convenient, inexpensive and decorative clasping device for maintaining pair-integrity, while at the same time not interfering with the normal usage and processing of such paired articles is provided by the present invention. This device can be easily installed, can be made of a material which will resist wear and tear and can be fastened and unfastened using a uniform and simple manipulative procedure requiring little physical effort.